


whatever lies beyond this morning

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Youngjae’s almost certain that he dreamt last night, but – no. He’s here, on Jaebum’s bed under Jaebum’s duvet with Jaebum still asleep beside him, his face pressed to a pillow.





	whatever lies beyond this morning

With the light seeping in how it is, Jaebum’s bedroom feels like an old painting in a gallery, one in a big, gold, gilded frame. The sunlight’s delicate, all pale yellow and white and tinges of gold – careful, practiced brushstrokes on canvas. It’s like a dream.

Youngjae’s almost certain that he dreamt last night, too, but – no. He’s here, on Jaebum’s bed under Jaebum’s duvet with Jaebum still asleep beside him, his face pressed to a pillow. It’s a sight Youngjae can only smile at, and not just because Jaebum looks so peaceful like this. No, Youngjae’s smiling because this is a side of Jaebum that nobody else gets to see. Soft, calm, serene. (Or, maybe not quite serene as he lets out a quiet snore, but soft and calm nonetheless. Beautiful in Youngjae’s eyes nonetheless.)

Sure, maybe that part of Jaebum isn’t quite all Youngjae’s: Jaebum’s other friends see something closer to that when they look at him, have taken the time and effort to see him as more than a leather jacket and a bored-seeming look on his face that’s really just tired. Other people, though, ones who don’t even bother to get to know him, think he’s all steel and ice and a bad temper, and it’s all a misconception, couldn’t be further from the truth, isn’t what’s hidden under one of his hats or the hoods of his sweaters at all. After all, Youngjae thinks, this is _Jaebum._ Jaebum, who sings under his breath in public when he thinks no-one can hear, a soft smile on his face. Jaebum, who pets every cat he sees on the streets, but does so quickly to make sure that Youngjae won’t have an allergic reaction. Jaebum, who, on that one occasion where they both somehow managed to stay up all night, had pointed to the rising sun and told Youngjae, “That’s you.”

Youngjae can’t _not_ let his smile widen thinking about that night – sitting out on Jaebum’s balcony and talking about nothing and everything at the same time, letting the conversation drift on for hours until it started to get light, watching the sun rise together – even though it was weeks ago now. Last night will become one of those nights, too – one of those nights he won’t be able to think of without a grin. Youngjae’s sure of it.

He lets his mind drift back to it: to being on top of this very duvet instead of under it, his back to the mattress, Jaebum leaning over him, Jaebum inside him. Jaebum fucking him, slow and good, kissing his neck and letting Youngjae hold him close. Youngjae can still feel it, a dull ache that he _knows_ is a result of last night. A reminder.

It was everything Youngjae wanted from him, everything Youngjae imagined it could be when he finally let himself believe that sex with Jaebum was a possibility, was something Jaebum would want from him. Something Jaebum would want _with_ him, because it never felt like he was taking from Youngjae, not for a second. Instead, Youngjae felt safe, wanted, and – though he knows it’s far too soon to even be thinking about it – loved.

He hopes he makes Jaebum feel like that in return, hopes that maybe he can give Jaebum the same thing sometime. Sometime _soon._ (He imagines it – Jaebum in his place on the bed, Jaebum’s legs wrapped around him, Jaebum asking for more, tangling his hands in Youngjae’s hair. He’d be gorgeous.)

Those are thoughts for another time, though. He’s gorgeous right now, too, even with his mouth hanging open as he sleeps. Youngjae watches, not reaching out to touch. A part of him wants Jaebum to be awake, wants to be able to talk to him, but he doesn’t want to actually wake him up – wants Jaebum to wake up at his own pace.

He does, eventually: slowly opening his eyes and lifting his head from the pillow. When he notices Youngjae, he smiles, sleepy and a little dopey, his eyes scrunching up.

“Hey,” Jaebum says, his voice simultaneously soft and rough with sleep. Youngjae’s heart skips a beat. Maybe two.

“Hi,” he answers. He wonders what Jaebum’s thinking, if he’s remembering the night before, if he’s thinking about how much he wants to do it again, about how special it was. Youngjae hopes so.

“Have you been awake for long?” Jaebum asks, rubbing his eyes. Youngjae just shakes his head.

“No.” He moves a little closer to Jaebum. Their faces are so near like this; they’re breathing each other in. “I’ve still been waiting for you, though.”

“You could have just woken me up,” Jaebum says, and Youngjae shakes his head again.

“I wanted to leave that to you,” he says. He wouldn’t have cared if it took five minutes, wouldn’t have cared if it took fifteen minutes or even fifty. Just getting to be in Jaebum’s presence, just getting to watch him sleeping, is enough. Jaebum spending more time asleep means getting to be with him for longer, anyway, and there’s no way that Youngjae would try to put a stop to that.

“That’s kind of you.” Jaebum tilts his head a little, like he’s angling for a kiss. Youngjae gives in easily, shivering when one of Jaebum’s hands cups his face. “Have you got any plans for today?”

“Hm.” Youngjae furrows his brow, trying to recall if there’s anything. There probably _is_ something he should be getting on with, but really, none of it comes anywhere close to wanting to be here, so he casts it from his mind. “No. Nothing that I can think of. Nothing important, anyway.” Nothing that’s more important than Jaebum.

“Stay with me, then,” says Jaebum and really, there’s nothing Youngjae would rather do. “We could go out. Get some breakfast.”

“Sounds good,” Youngjae tells him, leaning in again. God, Jaebum’s mouth is so _soft._ Youngjae wants to kiss him forever, wants to stay wrapped up in this moment and this blanket and Jaebum’s arms for… hours. Days, even.

“Uh-huh,” Jaebum murmurs in between kisses, his mouth still so close to Youngjae’s. “But first…”

“First?” Youngjae wonders. He feels a little giddy, still feels like he’s going to wake up again. Feels like this time when he wakes up, it’ll be in his own bed, alone.

Jaebum smirks and starts to shift down the bed, pushing the covers back as he goes. He stops when he gets to Youngjae’s waist, leaning in close so he’s hovering over Youngjae’s dick, one hand stroking Youngjae’s hip.

“If you want,” he says, looking up at Youngjae through his lashes and blinking, slow.

 _“Oh,”_ is all Youngjae can manage for a moment, realising what Jaebum’s asking for. “Yes. Please, Jaebum-hyung.”

He gets a nod in answer, and Jaebum takes Youngjae in his hand and lowers his head. The first touch of his tongue, though Youngjae’s expecting it, is a shock, all wet and warm. Youngjae can’t help but jump a little, pushing his hips up, and then sighs, reaching out a hand to pet Jaebum’s hair. He wants to do this for Jaebum afterwards, wants to make him feel as good as Youngjae knows he’s going to when Jaebum’s done with him.

Jaebum’s looking up at him again, amused, an eyebrow raised. He takes Youngjae in his mouth properly, humming around him like he’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, and _yeah,_ Youngjae could definitely stay right here all morning, basking in the easy warmth of the sun’s rays coming in through the window.

Maybe, their breakfast date will have to be brunch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
